Sonic Youth
''Sonic Youth ''– jedna z piosenek zespołu Crush 40. Nie pojawiła się w żadnej grze z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, ale jest z nią mocno powiązana. Nawiązuje do poprzednich piosenek zespołu, które były wykorzystane w grach z niebieskim jeżem. Powstała ona w hołdzie dla fanów, którzy na przestrzeni lat wspierali zespół. Tekst ::When I've Opened my Heart, ::And I've Lived and Learned, ::When I'm taking a step in his world. ::When I danced in the shadows, ::When I felt the Sonic Boom, ::When I am who I am with you. ::Racing forward on my mind, ::Crushing 40 all the time, ::It never seems to disappear, oh no! ::Always known, always knowing that your near. :Now don't you worry, ::It's a never ending story, ::Stand proud, Let it out! ::Let 'em know, Let it show until they hear! ::Hear the Sonic Youth! ::(It's as easy as you want it to be) ::(It's easy, it's easy) ::Hear the Sonic Youth! ::(It's as easy as you want it to be) ::(It's easy, it's easy) ::We are the Sonic Youth! ::Like a Sonic Hero ::Or a Knight in the Wind ::Now you know What I'm Made Of ::You can Watch Me Fly ::Live Life or die ::Never Turn Back, you and I ::Racing forward on my mind, ::Crushing 40 all the time, ::It never seems to disappear, oh no! ::You can feel when the Sonic Youth is near ::Now don't you worry, ::It's a never ending story, ::Stand proud, Let it out! ::Let 'em know, Let it show until they hear! Until they hear! ::Hear the Sonic Youth! ::(Solo) ::We are the Sonic Youth! ::We are the Sonic Youth! ::We are the Sonic Youth! ::Now you know What I'm Made Of ::Hey! ::Now don't you worry, ::It's a neverending story, ::Stand proud, Let it out! ::Let 'em know, Let it show until they hear! Until they hear! ::Hear the Sonic Youth! ::Me and you! ::Hear the Sonic Youth! ::That's you! Powiązania z serią Sonic the Hedgehog *''When I've Opened my Heart'' - nawiązanie do Open Your Heart. *''And I've Lived and Learned'' - nawiązanie do Live and Learn. *''When I'm taking a step in his world'' - nawiązanie do His World. *''When I danced in the shadows'' - nawiązanie do All Hail Shadow. *''When I felt the Sonic Boom'' - nawiązanie do Sonic Boom. *''When I am who I am with you'' - nawiązanie odpowiednio do I Am... All of Me, Who I Am i With Me. *''Crushing 40 all the time'' - nawiązanie do zespołu samego w sobie. *''Like a Sonic Hero'' - nawiązanie do Sonic Heroes. '' * ''Or a Knight in the Wind - ''nawiązanie do Knight of the Wind. * ''Now you know What I'm Made Of - ''nawiązanie do What I'm Made Of. *''You can Watch Me Fly - nawiązanie do Watch Me Fly. *''Live Life or die ''- nawiązanie do Live Life. *''Never Turn Back, you and I ''- nawiązanie do Never Turn Back. Kategoria:Piosenki zespołu Crush 40